Demigods
by AndyFeathersPotter
Summary: I am a daughter of Athena but I didn't always know that. It all started one day when all non-mythical living things stopped moving. I was left with a group of kids to protect and a mustery to solve.
1. The Beginning

I was thumbing through my mythology book my blonde hair getting in my way, I push it behind my ears and push up my black glasses, covering my grey eyes. Those eyes had gotten me bullied for years, grey! It's basically impossible! I look up to see our social studies teacher pointing to a sarcophagus and see Jack, the hottest boy in our class which blonde hair and blue eyes talking to his friend. I am interrupted by Rachel asking me,"Elle, can I have a pencil?"

She was truly beautiful with brown hair and green eyes I was imclined to give her one. "Here."

Suddenly the droning of our teacher stops. Everything does. Jack says,"What the hell?"

I put down my book and say,"Is anyone else moving?"

Rachel says,"Me!"

I don't know what to do, but they look to me. Suddenly I am met with a truly horrific idea. I flip to the thirteenth page of my book,"Cronus"

They stare at me and I say,"Of course! It makes sense, Athena, Zeus, Aphrodite, time, Cronus, Jack, Rachel get everyone in the building and get them to meet me in the cafeteria."

I grab my book and run. I run through the kitchen and grab knives and lay them out on a table testing them out and I grab a small one. As soon as they come in I put something heavy covering the doors and windows, I sit on the stage and say,"Everyone needs to listen to me, two stories that's it. According to the Ancient Greeks there were two gods in the beginning Gaia and Uranus. They had kids the Titans. They were lead by Cronus he could control time, stop it, speed it up, slow it, one day he he'd kids of his own the first one was Hestia she was different. He was scared and swallowed her whole. He kept having kids, and swallowing them, until his wife hid one of her children and gave him a rock instead. The child was Zeus, he trained and one day made Cronus throw up his siblings. The youngest, or oldest by order of thrown up, Zeus, Poisedon, and Hades tricked him into dinner and cut him into pieces with his own scythe. They put him into a tomb and threw in deep into the Underworld. He vowed revenge on the gods and all of their children."

I hear collective gasps and looking at the group I can see now that they are demigods. I say,"The twelve major gods are also need to know if my theory is correct, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hermes. These gods would go down to earth and fall in love, all of them except Athena, Hera, and Artemis who I will tell you about later, and have a child then leave. Artemis swore to never have children, Athena gifts children to people who are wise and knowledgeable and Hera tries to keep a faithful marriage. They are called demigods, we are called demigods. Monsters hunt us at all times grab a knife, we need to find a safe place and-"

Suddenly there is a banging at the door. I grab my knife and see Mr. Parker! I move aside the table and let him in. As soon as he sets on foot in the room everyone gasps, it wasn't a foot it was a hoof! Jack grabs his knife and says,"Leave now."

I yell,"Jack no! He's a satyr, he can help us!"

Mr. Parker nods and says,"Jack listen to her, she always was the smartest."

Rachel says,"Are you sure Elle?"

"As sure as anyone can be right now. If I've learned anything from Percy Jackson, satyrs are good."

He turns to Jack, Rachel and I we are the oldest of the seventeen that Jack found we were thirteen. Most of us live until sixteen at most. He hands Jack a sword, Rachel gets a spear and I get a dagger. We examine our weapons and he says,"Celestial Bronze."

I say,"It can kill monsters."

"Exactly, now some of you may have powers that you don't know about when we get there-"

"Where," Jack asks.

"Camp Half-Blood."

"No way!" I shriek,"Does Percy Jackson exist?"

"Annabeth needs your help Ellie, she asked for the smartest children of Athena, we hope that you are, at least you should be."

"Of course, how can we get there?"

"We have a bus from the sixth grade field trip, it's a nice one too."

With that Jack, Rachel and I leave followed by the other kids. They look into their classrooms and I asay,"Can we write a note to say goodbye?"

"Sure."

We each run into our classrooms and write notes.

 _Jim, Cecelia, Lilly, and Sofie-_

 _This is so sudden, I will miss you all but I have to go away. I can't tell you anything about it other than I will be ok, and I will truly miss you all. I hope you won't forget me, but I also hope that you move on. Goodbye._

 _-Elle_

I wipe away tears as I place my note on Lilly's desk. I look at Jack and Rachel and nod, _time to go, and we left leaving our old lives behind._

We sat on the bus, I was scanning through my book Jack and Rachel asking me aboutq what was happening as all of the other kids cried or whispered. Suddenly the bus shakes. Mr. Parker looks out the window and says,"Shit!"

I run to the window and see it, it had large humanish legs and his torso was covered with fur, he had a bull's head and huge horns and he carried a mace, the Minotaur. He rammed into the bus again, I opened the back window and jumped out. I snuck around the edge and motioned for Jack and Rachel to follow. They shook their heads and I snuck forward and threw a rock. He slowly turned and ran straight at me. I jumped aside as his horn tore through my shirt and stabbed my arm. Think Elle, think! I yell,"Asterion!"

He looks at me and gets confused. I run forward and just as I get close he knocks me aside. I fly into a wall and feel my vision fading. I feebly and hoarsely say,"Asterion"

As he turns I throw my dagger and it lodges itself right between his horns. He falls and turns to sand I see Jack jump out of the bus and grab my dagger before the world turns black.

 **Jack's POV**

"DAMMIT!!!"

"Jack, calm down."

I feel calm wash over me like a wave and say,"We should've gone with her we need her!"

I look down at Elle, a huge blood stain on her shirt, I pull mine off and tie it around her wound. Mr. Parker says,"She killed it, how did she kill it?"

"She said something and it stopped, she ran in to kill it but it tossed her aside she threw her dagger and killed it." I said.

He nods and starts driving and says,"It's getting dark, we should be there by morning. Get some sleep."

Rachel lies down on a seat and I sit next to Elle. Her glasses are broken and she has dirt and blood all over her face. I pull out a tissue and wipe her face off, I pull off her glasses and sit by her all night.

I open my eyes and see the sun shining through the trees. I see Elle stir and say,"Are we there?"

"Almost."

"Is he dead?"

"Who?"

"Asterion."

"Who?"

"The monster."

"Yes, you saved us."

"You saved me."

Her head falls and she blacks out again, she's breathing. Good. Mr. Parker says,"We need to walk the rest of the way, you carry Elle and her weapon Jack."

I carefully pick her up and follow Mr. Parker through the woods to a shimmering barrier we all step through it and a girl that kinda looks like Elle says,"You're here! What happened?"

Elle mutters,"Annabeth?"

She crouches down and says,"Yes, what happened?"

"Asterion."

Annabeth looks sad for a moment and says,"Is he dead."

"Yes."

She looks at me and say,"Let me have her."

I sort of shake my head and tighten my hold on her she says,"It's ok Jack."

I reluctantly pass Elle to her and she says,"She'll be better by dinner."

A boy with black hair and sea green eyes says,"I'll get you guys some clothes and explain, the rest of your group can go with Bill."

Rachel and I follow him and he says,"My name is Percy Jackson."

I say,"Elle was talking about you, she was amazed by you."

"Elle was the one that killed Asterion?"

"Yes, was that his name cause, I heard that he was the Minotaur?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, you'll be staying here in the Hermes cabin until your parents claim you."

"Claim us?" We both ask.

"Your godly parent can chose to claim you at any time here, Elle's parent will most likely claim her sooner because of what she did, has Elle done anything else?"

"She led us here, explained what she thought was happening to us and taught us some mythology." I say.

"Oh good, Annabeth will have her fixed up soon."

He tosses us an orange shirt to wear and a necklace with one bead,"Every year you get a new one." Percy explained.

 **Elle's POV**

I woke up in an orange shirt with Annabeth Chase standing over me she says,"Ambrosia always works."

I say,"Annabeth Chase! Wow, I heard that you wanted help with this whole thing right?"

"Slow down there, help would be nice but you need rest. If you have any ideas I would like to know."

"I believe Cronus, or someone harnessing his power, getting revenge on the gods by isolating us, and eventually killing us."

She says,"I thought something along those lines was happening, thanks. We need to go to dinner."

We walk to dinner and I see Jack and Rachel and run towards them and say,"My dagger."

Jack hands it to me handle first and say,"Umm, here's your shirt."

Rachel points to the Aphrodite cabin and says,"Elle, look! Hot guy alert!"

Sure enough all of the guys in that cabin are HOT!!!! I say,"Aphrodite."

We walk up and burn some of our food eat, and go to the campfire. As soon as we sit down an owl burns above my head I whisper,"Athena."

Annabeth runs up to me and says,"Welcome to the family." I sit with the Athena cabin. There is a speech and Annabeth gives me a schedule. Rachel is introduced to everyone after everyone from our group except Jack. A heart appears above her head and she is pulled into the group of hot guys and pretty girls. Soon Jack is being introduced and a huge lightning bolt appears above his head. A collective gasp is heard throughout the camp and he is ushered away. We all go back to our cabins and I ask,"Jack shouldn't exist, the deal, that's why Asterion came after us. His blood."

We all go to sleep ready for tomorrow, for the first day of our new lives.


	2. The Quest

**Rachel's POV**

I wake up in bed with a hot guy and no clothes. I stifle a shriek and try to remember what happened last night.

 _Sexual Content_

The boy says,"Initiation time!"

He pulls off his shirt and grabs for mine."John, what are you doing!"

"We all do this it's fine, I'll use protection."

He yanks off my shirt and yells for his friends, I somehow agree to this and soon we're all naked and they give me this pink juice and I need this. John's friends pull my legs apart and John goes in hard and fast. I start moaning and he cums and tells his friends to leave. They do and he says,"On the ground all fours, please."

I don't know why but I do it. He puts a dildo in anal and says,"We can do that soon, first suck my dick."

I take his entire thing into my mouth and soon he says,"Anal time!"

He pulls out the dildo and soon goes hard and fast. And soon John says,"Initiation is over."

I lay down panting and we go to sleep.

 _Sexual part ends_

I say,"Elle can help."

I throw on some clothes and run to the Athena cabin. I bang on the door and Annabeth answers,"Yes?"

"I need to see Elle, right now!"

Annabeth disappears inside and soon Elle comes out and says,"Rachel what are you doing here?"

"I need help!"

"Of course."

"Last night I had an issue."

"Charmspeak?"

"What?"

"Children of Aphrodite have it, there's a pink serum that stops it and makes you want, you know."

"Shit!"

"Lemme guess the guys made you do it with them, cause that happens all the time in that cabin."

"Oh, thanks do you have fight class first?"

"Yes, so does Jack. Though I think after that the schedules become more specialized I have strategy class. Shit, we need to find Jack."

"Why?"

"He's a child of Zeus, he breaks the laws of the gods also he lives alone."

We run to the Zeus cabin and knock on the door,"Jack wake up!"

"Elle, Rachel, morning."

Rachel has messed up hair, some hickeys and smudged makeup, Jack has hair flying in every direction and I'm ready for the day, my hair is in a perfect ponytail and I'm in clean clothes with my necklace with it's one bead. I sigh as we head to breakfast. I put my dagger in it's sheath and attach it to my thigh. We leave to fight class and by now Rachel has fixed her makeup and hair. We get there and go through the motions and we split up to go through the rest of the day. At lunch we hear the news, Everyone is back Zeus fixed it, but they call for Rachel, Jack and I. The gods, need us. I'm so nervous, Rachel is excited, and Jack doesn't care.

 **Two hours later**

Annabeth says,"Good luck and tell mom hi."

We hug and go through the door. There are twelve chairs on a bed of clouds and everything is so indescribable. When we get there Apollo says,"Athena your kid is hot mind if I swoop in."

Artemis says,"Brother, stop you'll scare the poor child."

Zeus coughs and says,"Son, not right now. We have urgent business with you three. Elle you did an amazing job with the Minotaur we have another quest for you, it is dangerous however we believe you can do it. You need to kill the Monger, he runs an operation in Korinth, which is in Korintia, good luck."

Hera coughs and says,"Honey is this really your child!"

Jack sort of hides away and Zeus says,"Babe, you know I love you the most."

Athena says,"Go now, my child while they are distracted."

"Mother, Annabeth says hello." I say.

She smiles and Apollo waves at me, we leave. I say," That was awkward."

Jack says,"Yeah, it was Rachel got lucky."

Rachel just laughs and says,"Elle, Apollo was so hot,"

"No, never in a million years."

Jack says,"Who is the Monger?"

I interrupt,"First how do we get to Greece, he's basically an immortal mobster he can be killed but doesn't age, I think I have a plan but it's not complete yet."

Soon I see this beautiful horse with a golden bridle, and wings! Pegasus! I slowly approach it and it steps towards me and I say,"Come on guys."

I hop on it and we fly to Korinth. As we fly I feel the world changing around us, we traveled back in time to ancient Korinth. We land and I run into a house without saying anything so Rachel and Patrick are extremely confused. I grab us some robes, mine are grey and go over my shoulder on the left, Rachel has a red dress with pink highlights, I grabbed Jack a white robe and I fluff up my hair and do the same with Rachel's. I explain the rules of Ancient Greece to them and say,"So the Monger has a sex andron, I was thinking Rachel and I go in with our weapons and kill him, Jack can guard outside and help if we need it."

Rachel and Jack try to object when I feel rough hands cover my mouth and grab my arms. They put something over my head and I hear Jack yell, and Rachel's muffled screams. I hear a muffled thump and think that they knocked Jack out. We are dragged to a room and shackled to a wall I hear a door shut and say,"Rachel?"

"Elle?"

"Where's Jack?"

"I don't know!"

 **A few hours later**

I hear the creak of the door opening and feel the light on my face through the blindfold. A man's voice says,"You ladies were a nice catch."

"What do you want with us?" I ask.

"What any man would want with someone as beautiful as you too." He runs a rough finger down my face.

"Please let us go!" Rachel pleads.

"We start tomorrow." The Monger says and leaves.

I say,"Rachel, we're in."


	3. The Barrier

**Elle's POV**

"Rachel let me go infirst, I have a dagger use charmspeak."

"I'll try."

Soon the Monger comes in and drags Rachel away she stutters,"Do her first, please."

He hesitates but isn't convinced she says it agin but confidently and he turns to me, letting her go, she runs away. He unshackled me and I fell to the ground he says,"Get undressed."

I slowly pull my pants down and with a flash of celestial bronze he's dead. I can practically hear Apollo scream, I'm not getting naked. I drag his body and run out. I yell,"Jack, Rachel!! Where are you!"

I hear a distant reply,"Elle?"

"Jack!"

"Elle!"

We collide in a hug and I say,"Are you ok?"

"Are you?"

"Of course have you found Rachel?"

"No!"

Suddenly I hear a smooth voice behind me say,"Is this Rachel?"

I turn and see a woman standing behind me, she was so beautiful her face was perfect, she says,"Good job, heroes you stopped the time freeze, we hadn't exactly solved that little problem before, you see the Monger had started it, demigods won't be affected but your normal friends will be free. My daughter here escaped, thank the gods, or me, that I found her before she ran into a barracks. Return home heroes."

We all turn to leave when Aphrodite says,"Elle, we need to talk, I can take you home you two go on ahead."

She sighs and says,"Apollo, he wants to have sex with you, then he'll leave."

"I can't say no can I." I ask.

"Alas, you can't."

"I figured. Is there like godly protection?"

"I think so, Ares never uses it! Eros, he wasn't exactly planned."

"I think I'm ready."

She says,"Your mother is fighting to keep him away but Zeus has overruled her. Let's go."

We ride in her chariot to Olympus where the gods are waiting and Artemis and Athena pull me aside.

Artemis says,"My idiot brother, I am so sorry child! I could put you in my huntress group now and you'll be safe!"

Athena sighs and says,"Father would never let you do that, my child I am extremely sorry, we fought for you but father is…"

"Unreasonable! She's only thirteen!"

"Mother, please stop, I can do this it's fine."

She sighs and says,"Here, this will censor the pain, you won't feel anything."

She takes my hands in hers and squeezes them she says,"Be brave."

I walk outside and see all of the men staring, I realize that my dress is *slightly* more revealing than my shirt and jeans. Apollo says,"Milady."

"Whatever can we just get to it."

"Whatever you say."

 _Sexual part_

Apollo rips off my dress when we get into a private room, he tosses my dagger aside. He says,"You finish undressing."

I slowly take off my underwear, I don't want to do this. He grabs me and flips me on the bed. He tells me to spread my legs, I'm not flexible he sighs and says,"Do I need to get help?"

"N-No please,"

"Spread them further,"

"I-I can't"

"Ares!"

He comes running into the room and yanks my lags far apart and ties them to the bedpost and winks as he leaves. I stifle a shriek, my body can't bend this way! Apollo says,"That's better."

He goes in hard and fast, when he cums he sighs and says,"Is this your first time?"

"Y-yes"

He sighs and says,"Wow, I can't believe that you're so hot and you haven't had sex yet, at least your first time is with me, the most awesome god ever!"

He keeps going and soon he sighs and says,"I suppose our time is up."

I have no clothes and I can't walk out there with no clothes! He seems to want me out so I leave and Aphrodite is there and says,"I knew you might need clothes here."

She tosses me a dress and I throw it on and I look amazing! She says,"Time to go back to camp."

I say,"Finally."

We ride back to camp and Jack and Rachel run up to me. Rachel says,"Elle, did you, ya know?"

"Apollo."

"Oh no."

Jack says,"Annabeth wants to see you."

I jog across camp to see Annabeth staring at me she pulls me into a closet with Percy she asks,"Is it true?"

"What?"

"You know what!"

"Apollo?"

"Yes!"

"It is."

"You poor girl."

Percy says,"Guys we have more pressing matters."

"What would that be?" I ask.

"Capture the flag." He answers.

"Shit!" I say.

"Elle, we need to take you to the infirmary though." Annabeth said.

"Why?"

"Pregnancy test."

"You can't tell this early!"

"We have godly ones, and a godly pregnancy is faster. We need to see soon."

We head over to the infirmary and Jack joins us,"Hi"

"Hi Jack." I say.

"Where are you going?"

"Infirmary, we need to see if I'm pregnant."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah"

We get there and Annabeth grabs a small box with a pregnancy test in it. She grabs my hands and squeezes it she says,"Good luck."

I do the test, and wait eight minutes.

 **Eight Minutes later**

I hold up the test, my hands are shaking I slowly look at the results, negative. "FUCK YEAH!!!"

Jack knocks on the door,"Elle, are you ok?"

"Hell yeah I'm great, I'm not pregnant!"

We all go to play capture the flag, only to see a giant cyclops banging against the barrier. I pull my dagger and stalk towards it,"Guys, there's something-"

 **BOOM!**

A crack appears in the barrier, then another, and another. A crowd has gathered by now and soon the cyclops has broken through. I look at Jack and Rachel and nod. This time we fight together.


	4. The Idea of a Quest

**Jack's POV**

I pull out my sword as we all charge. Suddenly I feel my feet lifting from the ground, I'm flying! Elle screams,"Jack take me up too."

I pick her up and drop her on it's shoulder. Percy is throwing water at it, the children of Apollo shoot at it and Elle stabs it in the eye, it happens in slow motion it swats her into a tree and she falls, the body of the thing falls too, I fly towards Elle as she falls, catching her just before she hits the ground. I pull up but can't hold on for long. Soon we both fall to the ground, I fell Elle, with the last of her strength grab me to hold on. I feel us hit something, and soon I'm engulfed by darkness.

 **Rachel's POV**

"Jack, Elle!"

Percy turns and does his best to catch them with water, but the fall could still be fatal. My only friends could die. I run towards them, only to be held back by John, I scream at him, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He takes me back to our cabin, tosses me on a bed in a room and locks the door. I sigh and give up. I slump against the wall, my face in my hands I sob. Suddenly someone knocks on the door, I see Percy opening the door he says,"Rachel can I come in?"

"Sure."

"The doctor says that they're going to live, ambrosia works every time. But…"

"But what Percy!"

"Elle, was pregnant the test was wrong, we think the baby will be fine but we can't give her ambrosia while she's pregnant. We think she'll live, we aren't sure."

"Elle, she's pregnant!"

"Apollo."

"Ugh! Elle could die, she would never be able to tell Jack that she liked him."

"She saved him, she grabbed him as they fell and she took most of the damage."

"She was stupid, brave but stupid."

"As a worst case scenario, we could do ambrosia, but the baby, we don't know, he could be immortal, he's already more god than man."

"Elle would be mad."

"The rest of the group from your school, they want to talk to you, they're scared."

"Percy, what about the barrier?"

"Before you came there was a kid named Luke, he stole Zeus' lightning bolt, Annabeth and I stopped him. He sent in that cyclops and a bull. He poisoned Thalia's tree. Annabeth and I are going on a quest, we were going to ask you, Jack, and Elle to come, but Elle is hurt and pregnant."

"Elle, we can have earpieces on, or she could just come. I think she would want to come, and she can handle herself. We need her and Annabeth, you, Jack and I have no brains of our own. She did kill the cyclops and would've been fine if Jack hadn't flown away. We just need a little bit more training, and Elle has been obsessed with mythology for years, she could name any creature we come across."

"Fine, if she's better than she can come, go meet your group."

I stand outside facing nine kids, one, Bella, asks,"Why was that monster here, I thought we were safe here?"

"Jack, Elle, Percy, Annabeth and I are going on a quest to save that big tree, and restore the barrier."

Another kid, Scott asks,"Are Jack and Elle going to be ok?"

"I think so."

Then a girl, Brenna, asks,"Is Elle really pregnant? She's only thirteen."

"Apollo, fell in love, and got her pregnant then left."

I hear a chorus of gasps when Brenna says,"Apollo wouldn't do that, he's my father!"

"How do you think you happened?"

I answer a few more questions when Annabeth said,"Rachel you need to see this."

I follow her to the infirmary where Jack is sitting up, staring at Elle. She's turning muttering two words. I can't understand but Annabeth says,"Golden Fleece."

Then I hear it,"Golden Fleece, Golden Fleece."

I ask,"The what?"

"The Golden Fleece can keep living things alive. Like a tree, Thalia's tree."

"Even when she's comatose she's a genius!" Jack said.

I say,"Annabeth, Percy told me about the quest, she needs to go."

"She's hurt and pregnant also, we have to sneak out. With Tyson." she says Tyson with hatred in her voice.

Jack says,"Tyson, he was so nice he came in to visit earlier, he-"

Jack stops when he Annabeth giving him a look. Suddenly I hear Elle say,"Thalia, killed by cyclops."

Annabeth says,"What she said."

I ask,"Is she awake?"

"I don't know. I need to give her ambrosia, but her baby."

"Her baby the test-" Jack says.

"The test was wrong." I say.

"I'm doing it anyway, I can't let her die." Annabeth says.

Annabeth takes a golden brownie thing and shoves a small bit into her mouth. Soon Elle sits up and says,"What, Jack?"

Jack just hugs her and says,"Stop getting hurt, your scaring me."

She puts on her glasses and says,"Sorry."

Annabeth says,"We'll leave you alone with Rachel so she can tell you what's going to happen."

 **Elle's POV**

Rachel says,"Elle, your pregnant."

"Fuck this, it isn't funny Rachel."

It has to be a joke, it can't be real, I'm only thirteen!

"Elle, I'm serious."

It wasn't a joke, it is real, I'm only thirteen. I just cry, I wish I was home. If I was home none of this would've happened! Rachel says,"We also have another quest to get the Golden Fleece."

"To save Thalia's Tree."

Rachel says,"Yeah, we're sneaking out tonight, we have to cross the Sea of Monsters."

"Shit!"

We go back to our cabins, ready for what tomorrow has in store.


	5. The Andromeda

**Elle's POV**

We *quietly* snuck out, Annabeth and I were mad that Tyson had to come along. Soon Percy and Tyson summoned Hippocampi to ride to Luke's boat, per Hermes information, and when we saw the yacht, I was amazed by its size! We snuck in and Jack and Rachel were freaked out when we saw this monster thing. I cover their mouths and say,"Shut the hell up guys!"

They nod and I let them go Percy says,"Elle, Jack and Rachel go left, Annabeth, Tyson and I go right."

We nod and split up, soon we see a door I slowly turn the doorknob and step inside, followed by Jack and Rachel. Then I hear the door slam and see Luke sitting he says,"You guys are new."

I say,"Luke?"

He asks,"How do you know my name?"

"How can I not! You let the monsters into camp!"

Rachel says,"Besides Percy and Annabeth-"

Jack elbows her and Luke says,"You, take those two down I'll keep the smart one."

Jack and Rachel are dragged away and he asks,"Who is your parent?"

"None of your business."

"I believe it is, you could join me. We could get back at the gods for all that they've done to us, all they've done to _you_."

"Tempting offer, the gods haven't been good to me. But you killed some good people, your father says hello."

"He talked to you! He can't even come in person!"

"He had some things for me, after something happened."

"Daughter of Athena, you have the eyes and avoided giving me any information."

"Apparently I forgot to keep that secret."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your friends can join the party, that other girl would tell me all I needed to know."

Luke grabs me and puts a blade at my throats he says,"Soon our other friends can join the party, are there anymore people in your little group."

He pushes the blade down, a threat I say,"No people."

He says,"Clever, any monsters?"

A line of blood trickles down onto my shirt,"Tyson, a cyclops"

He says,"I thought she was better than that."

"Annabeth and I hate it."

"Did my father give you anything?"

"Of course he did, why else would he talk to us!"

"One more smartass comment from you and it'll be the last thing you ever say! What did he give you?"

His grip on the blade tightens and I feel it cutting into my skin. "Clothes, drachma, money, ambrosia, vitamins. There was also a Thermos. Nothing important. I swear."

He laughs and says,"Funny how you talk with a sword at your throat."

Suddenly the door bursts open and Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson come in. He says,"Do anything and she dies."

He gestures towards their weapons and says,"On the ground now."

I say,"Guys, kill him now! It's fine, I can die I don't care!"

Tyson says,"But your baby!"

Annabeth sighs and says,"Tyson, we can't tell him about that."

Luke smirks and says,"So your pregnant, and this is the cyclops, what was his name again?"

"Tyson" Percy says,"He's my brother."

"Annabeth I thought you were better than this." Luke says,"Take them away."

He tosses me at a guard and they drag us down to a prison type thing. They throw us into cells and lock the doors. Annabeth goes right into finding something to stop the blood and Jack says,"Elle, what did he do to you?"

"I told him everything, I should've just died."

"Elle no!" Rachel says,"Its my fault anyway."

Percy says,"How can we get out?"

I say,"Percy make huge waves and Jack if you can make a storm start grab a bag and use the stuff to get out."

So we do that and soon we're out. I say,"Do you guys have your weapons?"

Rachel grabs her spear from the wall and tosses Jack his sword. I say,"Lets do this!"

Percy says,"Elle, get straight to a small boat with the Thermos. If Luke knows about the baby than we can't take any chances."

I mumble and he says,"Elle, please."

"Fine! It's fucking fine I don't give a shit about your health!"

"Elle we don't want you to get hurt." Jack said.

Rachel said,"I got this, Elle, go straight to a smaller boat when we leave, unless someone attacks you then and only then you can fight back."

 **Rachel's POV**

I hope it worked, I really do I'm not too good at this whole Charmspeak thing.

 **Elle's POV**

I run to a smaller boat when a kid from camp sees me. He was one of the kids in the Hermes cabin that hasn't been claimed. He yells,"Luke I got one!"

I run towards him when he pulls out a spear, a spear versus a dagger. If I get in his range he'll kill me, we circle each other for a minute when he thrusts his spear forward, leaving an opening in his ribs. I rush forwards and jam my dagger into his weak spot, he falls to the ground, dead. I bend over and close his eyes. I hear a slow clap behind me. I turn and see Luke with bow. The bow has an knocked and pointed at me. He says,"Well done. You killed an innocent child."

"You've killed like fifty!"

"Hah, now, you are going to follow me back to your cell and your friends can live. Understand?"

"Yes."

I put my hands behind my head and he says,"Your dagger."

I hold my dagger out to him, handle first. I hear Percy yell,"Luke! Leave her alone!"

I say,"Percy you can all leave if he takes me, it's fine. Tell Jack that I love him and run. Please take care of my friends."

He just nods and says,"I'll see you again."

He turns and Luke drags me back into my cell. I wonder if Jack and Rachel got out ok. I say,"Luke, fuck you!"

He smirks and leaves me in the dark, all alone.

 **Jack's POV**

Rachel is lying on the ground, or whatever you call the bottom of a speedboat a floor? She has a large bloody gash on her head. Percy and Annabeth whisper and I'm holding the Thermos. Annabeth says,"Elle is smart she can handle herself."

"But the baby." Percy starts

"The baby won't be born Luke wants the fleece too. He'll bring Elle. Elle knows that."

I interrupt,"Where are we even going?"

"The Sea of Monsters"


	6. Seperated

**Jack's POV**

We found Clarisse's ship today and are helping her out. It's pretty much been uneventful so far, as uneventful as a ship full of zombies can be really. Rachel has a large scar across her left eye, and is miserable because she says it makes her look ugly. I miss Elle, she had better be okay, or I swear I'll kill him with my bare hands. I can still see him sneaking up on her and yelling at her to turn around. To see him there. To run away. To stay with me. I sigh and Annabeth says,"I miss her too."

I say,"How'd you guess?"

"I can tell."

"She hasn't had a battle without getting hurt, and after Monster Donuts, I just wish I was normal, but at the same time I'm glad I'm here."

"Why is that?"

"I never would've noticed her, she was a nerd and I guess I was sort of popular. She had always liked me I guess, I just didn't care, she saved us twice."

"She'll be ok, Luke won't kill her, he wants her to join him."

"She would never join him."

"Luke can be persuasive, and dangerous."

 **Elle's POV**

I'm shaking as Luke stands over me. He says,"Join me, Apollo hasn't done you any favors!"

"Neither have you."

He shakes his head saying,"You'll be the first to die, you and the baby, if you don't join me."

I guess I have developed a protective instinct for this baby, I say,"I-I'll join you, just keep us safe."

"I won't let anything happen."

He lets me up and shows me to a bedroom he says,"Welcome to the family."

I flop onto the bed and sigh. I will save Jack and Rachel, it's just a survival instinct. A primal beast inside of us clawing at life. A mama bear clinging to her child.

I sigh and just fall asleep.

 **Elle's Nightmare**

Luke is standing behind me and Jack, Rachel, Percy and Annabeth are in front of me. Luke says,"Kill everyone except Annabeth."

I pull out my dagger and Jack says,"I won't hurt you Elle."

He drops his sword and I run forward and stab Percy while he's unaware. Annabeth shrieks and I hit the side of her head with my dagger, she falls right next to Percy's body. Rachel takes her spear and says,"Elle back down."

I stab my dagger forward and she swings her spear, knocking me aside. She says,"Stand down."

I throw my dagger, end over end it hits her between the eyes. Jack steps back as I grab my dagger from Rachel's body. I slowly walk forward, like a predator stalking its prey. I say,"I'm sorry Jack." Then I pounce. Soon Jack is dead and I'm bringing Annabeth to Luke. He smiles.

Then I see Apollo he says,"You can't turn back, but you can stop this. When you meet your friends do the right thing."

I scream and Luke runs in and says,"What the hell!"

"S-sorry, I had a nightmare."

"It's fine, sometimes I think we all forget that we're just kids trying to be adults. Trying to survive, I understand."

"Thanks, I need you to do me one favor though, keep my friends alive. Even Percy."

"We're all family, sometimes they forget that, we don't kill our family, even when they're wrong."

"Thanks."

I miss Jack.

 **Jack's POV**

I wake up in a cold sweat and run to Annabeth's room. I say,"Annabeth, wake the hell up!"

"Wha-"

"I had a dream, but it wasn't a dream it- I don't know what it was! Elle would've known but Elle is gone and I just can't do it anymore!"

"I think it was a vision. But first, calm down tell me what you saw."

"It was Luke and Elle and they had this pelt, it was shiny and Luke told Elle to kill us, she said that he told her she would let us live and he shrugged and said that if she wasn't with him she was against him. She killed Percy first."

Annabeth shrieks and says,"I knew it! She wants to live, but she'll kill us first!"

"There's more, Rachel grabbed her spear they fought but Elle was better. She threw her dagger and killed Rachel, she knocked you out when she killed Percy, then she slowly walked towards me and says that she's sorry, then everything is dark, but there's a growing ball of light. Out of it steps Apollo who said not to give up on her. She'll do the right thing."

She sighs and says,"That girl, get some sleep Jack, we have a full day ahead of us."

I walk back to my room and sink into my bed. I feel the prickling feeling of tears tearing at my eyes. I miss Elle.

I go to sleep.

 **Next Morning**

I feel a warmth pushing at the side of my face, I hear a distant voice,"Jack! Jack wake up!"

I see Rachel, her jacket tied around her waist and her hair in a ponytail. Her face glistened with sweat she said,"We're crossing into the Sea of Monsters, but the engine is overheating. We need to go up on top of the deck, now!"

"Ok, ok! Jeez!"

We're on the deck when Percy says,"Hey guys over here!"

We walk towards him and Annabeth gives me a look, she didn't tell him. He tosses me a piece of toast. We talk about things when Clarissa yells,"Scylla!"

Rachel shrieks, Annabeth runs. Percy and I stare frozen with fear as a giant hand reaches down and grabs us from the deck. Soon the world fades to darkness and I fall into the embrace of death. Or so I thought.


	7. Almost over

"We had a deal Luke!"

Luke looks from me to the fleece and says,"I won't hurt them. But I don't trust you. Jason, please restrain our guest."

"Luke I swear-"

Jason grabs my arms and I try to resist but... my baby belly is showing. And kicking. Godly pregnancies move fast, really fast. Soon I'm tied to a rollercoaster. "Luke! Let me go! I thought I was on your side!"

"Jason, please gag her. Ellie, nothing personal. At all."

Jason shoves a wad of fabric in my mouth. Luke looks at the dock and says,"They're here. Jason guard our friend."

Jason stands in front of me. Blocking me from the others. Soon Percy gets tied up next to me, and Jack next to him. Jack looks at me and says,"Ellie!"

I look at him and try to say something but the child in my stomach starts kicking. I signal to Luke who walks over. He takes out the gag and I say,"I'm gonna puke. The baby's kicking."

"Fine, here."

Luke unites me and I run over to an empty space to puke my guts out. Luke puts a hand on my shoulder and asks,"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

He gives me a chair and says,"Sorry for tying you up earlier. Just a formality."

"I understand."

He looks at the fleece and says "I have to finish this."

"So do I."

I pull Riptide out and stab Luke in the stomach. Sorry not sorry. He falls over and ten guards rush me. I use Riotide and my dagger to knock them out. Not kill them. I free Percy and he frees everyone else. Then I get the fleece. Annabeth rushes to Luke, to heal him. And soon Luke is fine. But he stabs Annabeth as he runs. I yell at Percy,"Get the fleece!"

I grab her hand and Percy lays the fleece over her. A tear falls down her face and she stops breathing. "No! You atupid fleece! You're supposed to save her. You're supposed to, save her."

I lay my head down on Annabeth's dead body. And I hear it. A heart beat. Clinging to life. I yell,"She's alive! She's alive!"

She coughs. And I yell,"Percy! Percy! She's alive!"

Percy hurry up!"

"Percy?" Annabeth says.

Percy falls down right next to Annabeth. He holds her hand. "Don't leave me Annabeth. You need to live Wisegirl."

Annabeth nods and Percy looks at me,"Thanks"

I nod at him and walk over to Jack. He says,"Ellie!"

"Jack! I was so worried!"

"You were worried?"

"Hah, Luke was actually nice. And he got a doctor to help me out with the baby."

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go on a date when we get back to camp?"

"Of course, but I always wanted to do this, and I don't think I can wait."

I put my arms around his shoulders and kiss him. On the lips. My first real kiss. Apollo does not count. Ever. He's stiff, cause he was surprised, but he melts into it. He tangles his fingers in my hair. It feels like it only lasted two seconds when Rachel says,"Ellie, it's Annabeth."

"I thought she was going to be ok."

"We don't know."

Rachel leads me to Percy sitting over Annabeth.

"Percy, is she ok?"

"I don't know. Can you help her?"

"I don't know."

I kneel by Annabeth. She coughs and blood come out. I say,"Ambrosia! Please."

"We don't have any!"

"Check Luke's ship! There could be a doctor."

Percy runs to the Andromeda and I grab Annabeth's hand.

"You need to survive Annabeth. Please." I say.

"Ellie? Stay with them. They need you." Annabeth says.

"They won't need me when they have you."

"Save Thalia's tree."

"You will."

Percy comes back, dragging a doctor. He ushers is away from Annabeth and I sit with Jack. My head on his shoulder. Percy paces back and forth. The doctor says,"I'm going to take her back to the ship. She should be okay."

We all ride back to camp on the Andromeda. Jack and I get close, not as close as we both would like but I'm pregnant so we can't. As we get back to camp everyone rushes us. Percy puts the fleece on the tree. I get rushed to a doctor with Annabeth. I don't even know why I'm there but whatever. Jack sits with me the whole time. The doctor looks at me very seriously.

"Miss, your baby."

"What?"

"It's not just one. It's twins."

"What?"

"The twins of the prophecy."

"No, that isn't possible."

Charon walks in. He ushers the doctor out. He says,"You must visit the Oracle."

"No!"

Jack grabs my hand. "She doesn't want to!"

"She has no choice."

I walk up to the Oracle. As soon as I step in I hate it. The woman turns and her eyes glow bright green.

 ** _Two children of wisdom and light_**

 ** _They must learn to fight the night_**

 ** _More god than man they shall save our land_**

 ** _One however shall pay the price_**

 ** _And give the night the other's life_**

I fall to the ground. My babies. They can't die. Not one definitely not both. I won't let them leave me. Ever. I walk down and Jack says,"What did she say?"

"One of them has to die Jack. One of my babies."

"What? They are the twins."

"I won't let them."

"They're Apollo's kids and it's his prophecy."

"They're my kids too!"

"Ellie." I hear someone behind me.

I turn and see a glowing man. Not a man. A god. Not just any god, the son of a bitch, Apollo.

"Jack go away."

Jack runs out of the courtyard.

"You son of a-"

"You might want to stop. Now." He grabs my wrist.

"You're hurting me."

"I don't care. You're coming with me."

"No!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice."

"Can I just say goodbye."

"Two minutes."

I run to Jack and kiss him. "I have to go."

"When will you be back?"

"Jack,"

"Ellie, when will you be back?"

"Jack Apollo wants me to go with him. I need to find Percy."

Jack leads me to Percy. I say,"Percy Apollo, he wants me to go with him."

"I'm sorry."

"Goodbye Percy."

I find Rachel and hug her she says,"You have to leave right?"

"Yeah."

She nods. I find Annabeth. She's asleep and I say,"Bye Annabeth."

Apollo walks in and says,"Time to go."

"Please just a few more minutes!"

"No."

He drags me outside and calls his chariot. I say goodbye to my friends forever. Or so I thought.


End file.
